


Picnic Day

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Picnic, climbing a tree, falling into the water, flower picking, frisbee, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: The gang all planned to go out for a picnic today. A collection of moments from the day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. I

“PICNIC DAY!”

Tommy groaned and rolled out of bed, pushing the covers, and Tubbo, off and onto the floor. “Why you gotta be so loud man?”

“Picnic day,” Tubbo whisper shouted from under the duvet. He popped his head out from under the blanket, “and ouch.”

The blond rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “That’s what you get.”

“What? Why?”

“For shouting this early in the morning.”

“It’s only 7:30am”

He gave his friend a cold stare.

Tubbo defending himself, “It’s not that early!”

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.” Tubbo saw the dead look his friend was giving him. “It’s really not. I was up watching the sun rise.”

“Tubbo, we were up until midnight playing Minecraft.”

“Yeah?”

“Tubbo the sun rises at 6am”

“Yeah?” Tubbo asked, oblivious to the concern in Tommy’s voice.

“Tubbo how much sleep did you get?”

He stared through Tommy for a moment. “Picnic day!”

“Okay,” Tommy laughed. Putting his hand out for his friend to grab, Tommy braced himself. Only to pull Tubbo all the way into face planting his bed when he finally took the offered hand. The boys laughed in early morning deliriousness.

Tommy went to go get ready for the day ahead.


	2. II

Phil woke up bright and early after a good long night’s rest.

Today was Picnic Day and he was in charge of food. Well, not really. He simply knew that the others would bring junk food, so he put himself in charge of bringing a healthy lunch.

8:30

Tommy and Tubbo would be here soon to help. He didn’t know how much help they would be, but they were adamant about coming. Besides, Tubbo already knew where he lived.

Hopefully Tommy wouldn’t push Tubbo too hard into a wall. Or cut himself. Or stab him. Or burn his house down. Maybe Phil would make sure that Tommy was on sandwich assembly duty.

With that sorted, Phil went about grabbing the ingredients from the corners of his kitchen. Bread, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bacon, ham, beef jerky…

9:02

The doorbell started going off impatiently.

Phil went to open the door. When he did he saw Tommy pressing the doorbell over and over again. Tubbo smiled sheepishly from behind his best friend.

“Ello Phil!”

“His poor doorbell,” Tubbo said quietly.

“I was giving it CPR.”

“Phil is in charge of giving me CPR if I need it.”

Phil let out a hearty laugh, opening the door further. Inviting the two boys in. Telling them to leave their shoes at the door. Bringing them to the kitchen. Putting them to work.

Phil put himself on cutting board duty. He watched the boys put sandwiches together. Random combinations, as well as ones that made sense. He turned a blind eye when they grabbed a few bites. He laughed when Tommy found the one litre bag of chocolate chips. He stopped the boys from started a food fight. He let Tubbo raid his pantry for ingredients to make cookies.

He smiled fondly when Tubbo grabbed a cookie before they were packed away in the picnic basket Phil had. Laughed when Tommy reopened the pack to get one himself. Opened his hand when he offered Phil one as well.

11:32

They were out of the house.

The boys piled into the backseat of Phil’s car with the food. They sang at the top of their lungs for the few minutes it took to get from Phil’s house to the parking lot. They climbed out, tempted to leave Phil to with the food.

Together, the three of them walked down to the field they all had decided on beforehand.

12:02

Tommy put down the basket next to the cooler on the red gingham quilt.

Standing over the pink hair boy lying along the length of the quilt, he did a quick stretch.

“You’re blocking the sun.”


	3. III

Techno woke up at 11:15.

He opened the fridge to grab some food and saw the aluminum covered casserole dish in his fridge. He started at it for a moment before it clicked.

Picnic Day. He made potatoes. It was at 12. He had time to spare.

He exchanged the foil for clingwrap, and put it straight into the microwave. Ran upstairs for a quick shower. Changed. Braided his still wet hair. Grabbed his journal from the top drawer of his desk. Clipped a pen to its elastic closure. Picked up the book he was currently reading. Ran back down. Took to potatoes out of the microwave. Rewrapped it in aluminum foil. Put it in the cooler. Those things kept the heat in just as well as they kept things cold; just not at the same time. Conduction and insulation and all.

He piled his books on the cooler, grabbing the quilt into living room on the wait out, and dumped everything into the passenger’s seat.

11:48

He drove to the park. Taking his time. Not rushing. People who rush get into accidents.

He got to the pre-predetermined park and set up in the middle of field. Before falling back first onto the quilt.

12:02

“You’re blocking my sun,” he said to the figure above him.

The figure laughed and sat down next to Techno.

He turned his head and opened his eyes. “Hello Phil. How was your morning?”

“Well my house is still standing.”

“That’s good.”

“What have you got there?”

“Potatoes.”

Tommy scoffed. “You always have potatoes.”

“You don’t have to eat them.”

“He will, you make great potatoes,” Tubbo affirmed.

“Thank you Tubbo.”


	4. IV

12:17

Wilbur walks down the field. He sees the blanket. He sees his friends. He sees the food containers.

His bag of chips makes it there before he does.

“Wil!” Tubbo shouts full of joy. “I was scared we’d only have good food.”

“Chips are good. What are you talking about?”

“I meant good for you.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s fair.”

“You made cookies,” Phil reminds the boys.

“We did. We did. We did.”

Wilbur smiles before plopping down next them. Dropping his bag on the grass as he goes down. “So, what has the mighty Techno been doing since I saw you last?”

“Stuff,” he says, going about moving Phil’s sandwiches from his basket to the cooler.

“Well okay. Niki!” he shouts in excitement as he sees them over the crest of the shallow hill. “Hi!”

“I’m here too Wilbur,” Minx shouts from beside Niki. Hand extended high in the air.

The girls both make themselves comfortable on Techno’s quilt. Minx lounging out. Niki tucking her feet beneath herself.

“I brought muffins,” Niki says, adding her rounded straw basket to the pile. She gave Minx a fleeting harsh stare when the girl frisbeed her vegetable platter into the rest of the food.


	5. V

Laughing,  
Light shoving,  
Hair ruffling,  
Grabbing at the food,  
Eating,  
Talking,  
Enjoying the sun,  
Reading,  
Taking the book away,  
Smiling for the camera,  
Taking pictures,  
Striking a silly pose,  
Filming for a few seconds,  
Stopping another food fight,  
Watching the bees,  
Conversing,  
Friendly shouting,  
Talking with your mouth full,  
Getting reprimanded for it,  
Singing songs,  
Joining in,  
Joining in horribly off key,  
Telling them to shut up,  
Having a sing off,  
More eating,  
Laughing,  
Packing up left overs in the cooler for later,  
Frantically making sure that the quilt was not stained,  
‘Tag.’


	6. VI

Tommy runs into the forest. Tubbo right behind him. They sprint down the winding path. Tommy points to a larger tree. Tubbo understand and starts his ascent. This time, Tommy is behind.

“Tommy! Tubbo!” a voice echoes through the trees.

“Climb faster Tubbo.”

“I’m trying.”

The voice gets closer. “Guys where are you?”

“Go. Go. Go. Up. Up. Up.”

“Guys Techno’s not mad anymore.”

“Are you sure about that?” Tommy yells down once he has stable footing. Tubbo sitting a foot or two above him.

Wilbur whips his head up to the branches. “How did you even get up there?”

“We climbed big man!”

“Can you get down?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“We’re sure!”

“May you get down?”

“No. Techno’s gonna kill us.”

“Hey! No. You. He’s going to kill you. I’m just following you, I’m good.”

He glared up at his friend, “Thanks Tubbo.”

“Techno sat back down.” The boys turn back to Wilbur. “He’s not here. You are safe from him.”

Tubbo tilts his head. “But are you safe from you is the question?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“For now.”

“Ominous.”

“Wil!” Niki’s sweet voice comes from up the path. “Wil did you find them?”

He tilts his head skyward. “Yeah, they’re up there.”

“Are they coming down?”

“Eventually.”

“So no?”

“No.”

“Well I brought cookies.” She opens the lid of her rounded basket. “I brought four. So we can all have one, but if you guys want to stay in the tree Wil and I can have two each.”

“No. No. No. Niki wait!” Tommy starts rushing down the trunk.

“Tommy slow down,” Tubbo cautions. “You’re going to fall.” He also starts down the tree at a much slower, and safer, pace.

Tommy grabs his cookie from where Wilbur was holding it high above his head when Tubbo’s feet touch the ground.


	7. VII

“Well now I have an empty basket.”

Tubbo nods absentmindedly to Niki’s words. Distracted by the bees flying around the flowers on the forest floor.

Niki follows his line of vision. “Oh, pretty. I wanted to press some flowers. Let’s pick some!”

She moves up to the plant and starts picking them from the stem. Tubbo wordlessly takes the basket to give her full arm movement.

Tommy pulls out his phone to film a bit. Tubbo would probably want this for his scrapbook. And he didn’t really want to pick flowers.

Wilbur stood back with Tommy, letting the two of them have their moment.

Niki hands him a little bouquet of half a dozen forest flowers. Wilbur takes them. He holds them close to his heart with a smile.

Tubbo snaps a picture.

The four of them walk back down the path to the field.

They could hear the shrieks from Minx. The calm rebuttals from Phil. The quite guaifes from Techno, as he half listens and half reads his book.

“Sorry about the blanket Techno,” Tommy apologizes as he sits back down.

“S’fine.”

“I’m hungry again.”

“Well you were running pretty fast.”

“Shut up Techno.”

Wilbur looks through his flowers to Tommy. “I’m still hungry as well.”

Phil breaks away from his conversation abruptly. “If you put that damned flower in your mouth I will throw you into the ocean next time we’re there.”

Wilbur laughs and tucks the bouquet behind his ear, trapped under the arm of his frames. “I’ll grab another serving of Techno’s potatoes.”


	8. VIII

While no one is looking, Tommy goes through Wilbur’s bag. Finding something of interest he pulls it out.

“Frisbee?”

“Frisbee.”

“Frisbee!”

“Frisbee!”

“Will you two shut up and go play with the Frisbee?” Techno snaps.

Tommy throws the disc violently and Wilbur goes chasing after it.

Tubbo pulls out his phone to grab a video of the moment. He keeps recording when Wilbur tosses it back to Tommy. And cheers when he snatches it out of the air. Catching Phil and Minx’s shouts on film as well.

He turns back to grab a picture of Techno, he catches a photo him glancing wistfully at the basket of flowers while toying with his braid.

“Hey Techno?” Niki asks. “Do you like flowers?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Would you like it if I put some in your braid?” she asked cautiously.

He doesn’t say anything, but he leans over to bring the basket closer to him. He rolls his shoulders back before sitting up straight.

“Okay.”

“Go on Niki!” Minx cheers. Phil shushes her. And they’re off again.

Niki gives a twinkling laugh, and moves to sit behind him. She starts to tread the stems one by one into his pastel pink hair.

Minx comes over to grab a handful of flowers. Never ending her stream of words directed at Phil. She sits back down where she was with a clump of flower. Absentmindedly starting a flower crown as she finishes her sentence.

_The four of them had gotten a lot of flowers while they were in the forest. Stopping every other step to fill out the basket further._

Niki quietly goes about her task. Listening to the shrieks from Tommy and Wilbur, and the animated conversation between Minx and Phil. Listening to the light breeze. Listening to Techno’s even breathing. Moving to the side when Tubbo approaches.

“Earlier you said you wanted to press the flower?”

“Yes. I have a book full of them. Every time I go out I bring a flower of two and press them between the pages of my scrapbook.”

“You have a scrapbook? I have a scrapbook!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Me and Tommy work on it together.”

Techno scoffs slightly.

Phil yells for Wilbur to play nice.

“Well I make it. But Tommy helps!”

Then he goes on. Talking about it. How he and Tommy made one every summer. (And how sometimes they need a second one) The pretty paper he uses to decorate the empty space. How he used to use scotch tape, but now uses colour appropriate washi tapes.

Niki interjects with her own scrapbooking knowledge. How she has one for every trip she’s ever taken. Her sticker collection. The pictures.

Oh the picture! Sometimes Tubbo films things. He has a little vlog page. He can’t put videos on the page, so he gets a QR code and pastes that on the pages along with the pictures.

Techno pulls out his journal. (More like sends Tubbo to get it) He shows them his things in broad strokes. Not letting them read the words on the pages. Mentioning how he just uses each journal until it’s full, numbering them as he goes. Messy handwriting from notes passed in classes long ago. Blocks of colour for every dumb sticky note Skeppy left for him. Masking tape and staples keeping everything on the page. Niki and Tubbo share a shudder.

“My journal is not one of your scrapbooks.”

Minx brings over flower crowns for both Niki and Tubbo. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t make you one. You seem to have enough flowers.”

“One can never have enough flowers,” Niki proclaims as she adjusts Tubbo’s crown.


	9. IX

5:23

The seven of them have finally polished off the last of the food. They are having an easy going conversation. Laughing. Cracking jokes. Basking in each other’s presence.

Techno’s hair is still full of flowers, and every one else has a crown.

“Hey Tommy? When you gotta be home?”

“I told my parents I’d stay over at your palace.”

“Tubbo?”

“Sleepover at Tommy’s.”

“Phil save me.”

The man in question sighed. “We could go over to Dreamless for round out the night?”

Agreements where heard all around.

The group packed everything up, and started back to the parking lot.

Wilbur had walked from his place, so he joined Techno’s car. Niki and Minx rode together and stayed that way. Phil streeled himself for Tommy and Tubbo in his backseat again.

5:56

Techno and Wilbur arrive at Dreamless first. They order the regular for whenever’s convenient.


	10. X

5:56

Dream was greeting the regulars when he sees Wilbur and Techno entre his establishment. Two men walk into a bar, one with a beanie and a guitar slung over his shoulder; the other with a red quilt tied around his shoulders like a cape, who looked like he had a rose garden vomit on him.

“Two cokes, a bloody mary, a pina colada, two waters, and a surprise,” the former ordered.

Dream grabs the glasses necessary. “Good day?”

“Very.”

 _Slam_ “Hello Dream! I would like a beer!”

“Here is your coke. And one for Tubbo as well.”

The blond pouted, but took his drinks nonetheless. They went out to the balcony without another word. Dream gave Phil his water and went about getting the other’s drinks started.

“What’s with the flowers?”

“Don’t ask.”

Dream addressed the girls when they walked in. Laying out the drinks in front of Techno. Taking the money from Wilbur.

“Enjoy the rest of your night boys.”

Dream wiped down the counter. Smiling for the next costumer.

The rest of his night he watched the group out of the corner of his eye. He saw them enjoying each other’s company.

6:17

He watched Minx convince Niki to the dance floor. Minx dancing wildly. Niki dancing with grace. Both having the time of their lives.

Taking turns with Tommy and Tubbo of who got to film and who got to be filmed.

7:48

He watched when Phil didn’t move a finger to stop Tommy and Tubbo from taking Wilbur by the arms to the ocean. He watched as the only resistance to this was Techno pocketing Wilbur’s phone, Niki grabing the flower crown off his head, and Minx taking Tubbo’s phone from him.

He watched Tommy and Tubbo dump him in the water. He watched Phil cheer from the sidelines.  
 _What did Wil do?_

He found out when he came back to the bar, asking for a change of clothes. “Never eat a flower in front of Phil.”

Dream stared at him a moment before shaking his head. Telling Wilbur he could get sick. And going to the back to grab him a spare sweatshirt and swim trunks. (They looked enough like shorts)

He watched Wilbur slap Tommy with the now wet shirt.

8:03

He took of silhouetted shot of the seven of them on the railing watching the sunset with Tubbo’s phone when Minx asked. Giving the phone back with the next round of drinks.


	11. XI

8:06

Tubbo got his phone back from Dream. He sleepily leaned on the railing and Tommy for support. He opened up his camera roll and looked through the pictures and videos from today.

“I won’t have time to make the spread tonight.”

“That’s fine, we’ll have time tomorrow. We can make a day out of it. We didn’t have a plan for tomorrow did we, Tubbo?”

“No. No we didn’t. That would be a good project. But it won’t take all day.”

Niki interjected, “I could take you stationary shopping in the morning?”

“Hm?”

“You know, stock you up on washi tape, paper, start your sticker collection?”

“That sounds good,” Tubbo said sleepily.

“Can I come too?”

“Of course Tommy.”

8:11

Techno and Phil load Tommy and Tubbo’s night bags into the appropriate car.

Wilbur helps getting Minx into her car, before climbing into Phil’s.

They all bid each other adieux. With Niki promising to pick Tommy and Tubbo up at 10 the next morning.


	12. XII

Techno listens to the radio on a low level. Humming along to the songs. As Tommy and Tubbo compare camera rolls’ in the back seat. Preparing for the scrapbooking ordeal ahead of them.

8:48

Techno rolls into his garage. He gets the two boys out of the car. Letting them get ready for bed. Preparing a snack for the growing boys.

9:15

Tommy and Tubbo are finally situated in the guest room. They may not be going to sleep anytime soon, but they were out of the way.

Techno could finally admire Niki’s hand work fully. He stood in front of the mirror for longer than he would admit. Spinning. Letting the braid flick about. Taking picture after picture. All angles he could get.

He had grabbed a fresh notebook on the row of empty ones on his bookshelf.

He started to take the flowers out. One at a time. Filling up as much of the page as he could before skipping a few pages to keep them apart.

After the seventh flip forward, Techno knew what Minx meant when she said that he had enough flowers.

Once he was done. He closed the book. Brushed his hair. And rebraided it before brushing his teeth and turning in for the night.

May tomorrow be as good as today.


End file.
